<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release by SuperPsychoNutcase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609308">Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase'>SuperPsychoNutcase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Universe, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Bruce is a True Horse, Children Heroes are Not Okay, Damian is a True Cat, Damian loves his Lady, Exploring Miraculous Magic, Exploring Miraculous Powers, F/M, Hawkmoth gets his, Heartbreak, I cannot be trusted, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila can suck it, Luka did a naughty, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Marinette is a hot mess, No Lila Rossi Redemption, OOC Luka, Past Rape/Non-con, Queen Hippolyta - Freeform, Screaming bloody murder on a roof is therapy, Stress Relief, Training, class salt, writing this instead of doing homework</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPsychoNutcase/pseuds/SuperPsychoNutcase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Failure is not an option. Not when one slip up could mean Hawkmoth's victory. To keep myself from being akumatized, I took to finding an outlet for all the anger and anxiety I bottled up inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Let me know if I should pursue this. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well… I have to go find Ladybug.” Luka whispered in a dazed tone. “Catch you later.”</p><p>“Of course.” I watched Viperion leap into the air and dash across the rooftops with an unfamiliar dread tainting my psyche. His sudden departure after a stilted conversation in the alley I had been hiding in paired with this new sense of unease were odd. Up until now I had never had a reason to fear Luka. In fact, he was one of the few people I trusted nowadays with everybody else in my life having turned their backs on me.</p><p>To my dismay, Lila’s threat had been fulfilled. It was a relatively easy process to sour my relationships with my classmates. I had to endure the cold glares from people who used to trust me. At least this year’s homeroom teacher, Mr. Fernandez, didn’t tolerate bullying in any form. Bustier’s class was still an issue, but I never stayed near her long enough to get yet another scolding for not being the pinnacle of patience and getting blamed for my classmates behavior. I was no longer class president. That position had been taken from me and given to Lila. I reveled in the catastrophe that had turned into when Lila’s piss poor organizational skills came to light in poorly planned class trips and events that were obviously thrown together last minute. Alya, who had been my deputy, was always too busy with babysitting her little sisters and updating her blog to aide Lila. </p><p>After the third trip to the park, a last minute change when Lila’s grand promises of a yacht ride with insert celebrity name, Adrien had called for a vote to give the title back to me. The class had shockingly agreed that Lila was perhaps too busy with her amazing lifestyle to focus on the work of a class president. I turned it down, earning more of their ire, and watched as Alya stepped up to the plate. Suffice to say that my class had cycled through four different presidents before Chloe took it back. The trips to Le Paris Grande were plentiful but educational, and the paperwork behind the position was actually getting filed on time thanks to Deputy Sabrina. There were no more fun field trips or engaging fundraisers and my class hated me all the more.</p><p>Whatever. I had better things to do.</p><p>Finding and defeating Hawkmoth was my main priority, but I was also building my fashion brand. My lucky strike with Jagged Stone had given me a fast track ticket to A-list clientele thanks to his bragging. My popularity had increased exponentially when he went on to mention me in an internationally aired awards ceremony and praised me for his suit. After my website had crashed for the sixth time with the sheer volume of commission requests, I decided to only do commissions by referral: a current client would have to refer them to me. All the while, I kept up my website and hosted auctions for jewelry and accessory pieces I created in my spare time. This has led to a significant growth in my bank account.</p><p>Now here I am recharging after defeating Mothering Mortis, an Akuma made by the grief of a lost child who was intent on making every mother in Paris share in her pain. The Miraculous Cure had always left me feeling a little drained when casualties occurred, but having to revive so many corpses had drained me of energy. All I wanted to do was curl up and take a nap, but I had to collect Luka’s Miraculous and attend an interview with Nadja Chamack as promised.</p><p>After Tikki had eaten her cookie, I transformed once again and made my way to the rooftops. I wasn't in the alleyway long as I could see Viperion dashing towards our agreed meeting spot at his house boat. He was quiet when I took back the bracelet, unnaturally so, and the feeling of being uncomfortable in his presence returned. Perhaps it was because I was guilty for putting an outed hero in the line of fire. Usually Chat and I merged any other Miraculous we needed for a battle, but we could only combine the powers of two and both of us were already doubled up with Chat becoming Fox Noir and me as Lady Roan. We needed the Snake, but I didn’t trust anyone else to wield it like I could. Luka had the experience and it had been two years since he was Viperion. Already I could hear the crowds talking about Viperion’s return and the effect it would have on his life. He was only just beginning his career as a professional guitarist for Jagged Stone. </p><p>I shook my head. That didn’t feel like the reason behind my discomfort. Maybe it was seeing him again as Marinette. I knew of Luka’s feelings for my civilian self, but I had to turn him down for a number of reasons (mostly because heroism and romance don’t mix) and he took it pretty hard. He was never akumatized for it, he was too big a person for that, but our daily conversations trickled to weekly check ups while we focused on our own lives. </p><p>No, not that either. He would surely get good press for being his stint as a hero. What could it be?</p><p>Hearing the distant chime of the bells of Notre Dame alerted me to the hour. I bade Luka a hasty farewell and raced off into the darkening sky. I was late for the interview I had promised to Nadja Chamack. An interview that was meant to be broadcasted live. Thankfully, the TVi studio wasn’t far and I dropped into the alley outside to detransform. Before running inside, I checked over my outfit one last time.</p><p>I had decided to be bold and flaunt my womanly figure. The dress I wore, made by my own hands, was a tailored cheongsam made with white silk and red and yellow Asian dragons painstakingly hand embroidered along the expanse of the fabric. The fabric covering was cut off and hemmed with a red silk ribbon. My breasts were covered by the same fabric and left my cleavage open to the air, my sizable mounds pushed together with the power of a carefully placed stick-on bra. Another length of red ribbon hemmed the start of the skirt that fell down to mid calf. The sides of the skirt were slitted to the top of my thighs and instead of wearing tights I had dared to wear thigh high stockings. It was more than I was used to showing, but it was some of my best work and I wanted to display my skills. </p><p>I raced through the lobby and up the stairs, shouting apologies to everyone I passed. Stumbling into the Face-to-Face set, I was met with a harried director. “Go! We’re live in ten! Nine. Eight…”</p><p>Wasting no time, I dashed to the sofa and collapsed in front of Nadja. She gave me a reassuring smile as her golden eyes twinkled mischievously. “Cutting it close again, Marinette? You’re lucky Alec was doing a live broadcast of the Akuma fight.”</p><p>I panted and tried to calm my thundering heart. “Yeah… Caught in it…. I’m okay.”</p><p>The director signalled that we were live and Nadja’s warmth was shielded by her mask of professionalism. “Good evening. I’m Nadja Chamack and welcome to Face-to-Face. Joining me this evening is a true fashion prodigy. Talent under twenty with a blossoming career and well on her way to outshining the Style Queen herself. Please welcome the designer behind the MDC brand, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, thank you for joining me this evening. I know you have quite the busy schedule.”</p><p>My heart hadn’t settled, and probably wouldn’t until I was safely tucked back in the sanctity of my room, but my breathing was back to normal. “Thank you for having me. It’s really an honor to be here.”</p><p>Nadja gave me a subtle thumbs up. “So Marinette, you are 17 years old and already one of the most in demand custom designers in Europe if not the world. How did that happen? What events led up to you establishing a thriving business?”</p><p>This wasn’t hard. I could do this. “Well, I’ve worked really hard to cultivate my talent and hone my skills to make quality designs because I had dreams of ruling the fashion world when I was little. To not only establish my business but to see it growing is like a dream come true for me. All those years I spent bent over my desk perfecting my craft makes the back muscle aches and the pin pricked fingers worth the trouble.”</p><p>Nadja laughed into her palm, her purple hair waving with her movement. “I’ll just bet! You have designed for some of the biggest names in the music and film industry. Didn’t you design a gown for Amelie Graham de Vanily for the Bourgeois summer charity ball?”</p><p>I beamed in excitement. “I remember that one. That dress was some of my best work. I also designed the suit that her son wore that night. I’m glad they both came out so well.”</p><p>“They did! I believe the outfits were featured in Style Queen magazine as best dressed.” Nadja beamed, “You should be proud.”</p><p>My face burned under all the praise. “I am. I’ve come so far already and my success makes me want to strive for better.”</p><p>The purplette cocked her head to the side as if listening to someone and glanced at her wrist band. I recognized it as being the same tech that signified the amount of people watching the show. It was completely green, a vast and captivated audience all focused on her segment, and I was struck again with anxiety. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself on live TV. Been there, done that. 0/10. Would not do it again. </p><p>Nadja smiled in satisfaction and pressed onward. “You have come far for someone so young. Tell me, is there anyone to which you can attest your fame? Someone that you think deserves credit for helping you get to where you are now.?”</p><p>Many faces began to flood my mind. “Um… my parents definitely for always encouraging my passion. And Jagged Stone for spreading the word about my business. Yet if I were to acknowledge the person that started it all, it would have to be Chloe Bourgeois.”</p><p>Nadja drew back in shock, her expression saying it all. “Chloe Bourgeois? The mayor’s daughter? That Chloe Bourgeois?”</p><p>“The one and only.” Everyone knew about the girl’s… less than amicable nature. I even spotted the crew members sharing astonished looks of disbelief. “If it hadn’t been for Chloe and her assigning me to Jagged Stone on career day, I would have never been given the chance to design for him. What was a petty move on her part in an effort to make me miserable became the start of my climb up the ladder of the fashion industry.”</p><p>The reporter sat in silent contemplation for a few seconds and then broke out into full bellied laughs. She was quick to wipe away the tears that would soil her makeup. “Oh… Oh god! Oh my goodness… That is just perfect. How like you to turn a negative like a bully tactic into a positive influence on your career. Oh god, my stomach!”</p><p>A few of the crew chuckled quietly behind the scenes. Looking back now, I guess it was kind of funny. “With the world we live in, I don’t want to give Hawkmoth any chance to use me as one of his puppets. I’ve made it a habit to look for the silver linings.”</p><p>“That is a great habit to have. Parisians could learn a thing or two from you.” Her smile was full of warmth and affection. “But that determination and positive attitude is what makes you our Everyday Ladybug!”</p><p>My blush darkened considerably and my heart gave a painful lurch. That was the title given to me by Adrien with my classmate’s support. Where had it all gone wrong? I recalled the reason I was here and tried to regain my earlier enthusiasm. “I’m just a girl with a sewing machine. How could I ever compare to a hero like Ladybug?”</p><p>“And humble, too!” Nadja lifted her touchpad. “Let’s answer some calls from the viewers.”</p><p>The screen behind us flickered to life and a slim blonde girl filled the monitor. She was grinning ear to ear when she was welcomed to the show. “Oh my god! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! It’s really you! I’m Serenity!”</p><p>I choked back a giggle. “Good evening, Serenity.”</p><p>“What’s your question?” Nadja tried to rush things along. There was only so much time left for the interview. </p><p>Serenity bounced on what looked to be her bed as her bright crimson walls acting as a backdrop. “I want to be a designer too, but I’m focusing on jewelry instead of clothes. Is there any advice you can give me about designing?”</p><p>I was beginning to relax again. “Practice, practice, practice. Raw talent is great, but hone your skills and don’t be afraid to put your stuff out there. Be careful about copycats and thieves though. I’ve had more than one person try to steal credit.”</p><p>On to the next caller, a scrawny boy with Jagged posters covering every surface of the wall behind him. He was red faced and bashful as he asked what it was like to work with Jagged Stone.</p><p>“Jagged Stone has a very big personality that is impossible to ignore.” Fondness for my honorary uncle warmed my heart. “He doesn’t pretend to be something he’s not. The Jagged you see performing is the same Jagged you’d see backstage. That’s one of the things I like about him. He’s true to himself and his beliefs. Not many people like that around in my life.”</p><p>The last call was my very own grandmother. I screeched in embarrassment and shielded my face with my hands. “Marinette, my little fairy! I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>“Hi Nonna.” My voice was muffled but audible thanks to the microphone clipped on the neckline of my clothes. </p><p>“I just wanted to say hello and congratulate you on your success.” The camera showed that she was in a part of the world where the sky was still bright if showing signs of sundown. Car horns honked in the background and people could be heard shouting at each other. I didn’t recognize the street, but it looked busy.</p><p>Nadja grinned in delight. “What an attentive grandmother. Where are you calling from?”</p><p>Gina Dupain flashed her pearly whites. “Gotham! I’m touring the States right now and wound up here. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go challenge Red Hood to a bike race. Wish me luck!”</p><p>“Nonna, no…!” The call ended along. I slumped in my seat.</p><p>The hostess turned to the camera. “And it looks like we’re out of time. Tune in next week when I interview the maker of Ultimate Mecha Strike to get the scoop on their next game. This has been Face to Face with Nadja Chamack.”</p><p>“Cut!” The ‘live’ light switched off and the crew scattered like ants to attend their next tasks. Nadja stretched as an intern rushed to offer water and a makeup artist checked over her face. </p><p>I got up and accepted my own water bottle. “Thanks for not asking me anything that would’ve turned me into a stuttering mess.”</p><p>She chuckled, “I wouldn’t do that to you, Marinette. Your mother would never forgive me. Thank you for taking the time to come here. I know your schedule must be crazy with school and commissions.”</p><p>‘You have no idea.’ I thought to myself and felt the wave of guilt and responsibility rearing closer and threatening to overwhelm me. “I’m gonna head out. I have a lot to do and not enough time to do it.”</p><p>The purplette nodded in agreement. “Don’t I know it. I’ll see you around, Marinette.”</p><p>I abandoned the studio with a heavy heart. It was hard pretending that everything was okay. As I walked home under the dark sky, I looked around at my fellow Parisians and contemplated just how Hawkmoth had ruined this city. I defeated one of the nastiest and formidable Akumas I had ever faced, yet no one was affected. Everyone, on the streets at least, were back to enjoying their pleasant evenings with their loved ones. They were used to shoving down their negative emotions, desensitized the horrors committed by Akumas, so accustomed to having Ladybug save the day. The population has learned to live under Hawkmoth’s reign by shoving all negative emotions down until they boiled over and were content to let Ladybug continue saving them. </p><p>On the other hand, more and more people were growing dissatisfied with my lack of progress in finding Hawkmoth. Andre Bourgeois was pressing for information on their hunt for the villains while withholding the aid of the police force. I tried to be as diplomatic as possible without giving away my lack of answers. Confronting my partner about investigating Hawkmoth’s identity led to a week long cold shoulder from the boy before he returned during my seventh night of patrol. He said that Hawkmoth would slip up eventually and we should just keep being the superheroes Paris needs.</p><p>I snorted at the memory. He sounded so much like Adrien that it made me sick. </p><p>“Adrien…” My heart didn’t flutter. My belly was empty of butterflies. Once upon a time, my love for Adrien had been an all-consuming obsession that took over my life and left room for nothing else. With time and many failed confessions, my love had begun to dim. The day Bunnyx found me after I had used my hero persona to leave a gift for Adrien in his room, I finally faced the fact that the universe just didn’t want us together. How could we when my confession to him somehow led to Chat Noir’s akumatazation into Chat Blanc? Though I still loved him, I acknowledged that we weren’t meant to be. It wasn’t until the day of the “incident” that my first love went down in flames. </p><p>Memories brought back the feelings of hurt that I quickly reamed down into my psyche. I would deal with it later. For now, I had a coat to finish and box up.</p><p>Tom and Sabine’s Patisserie was closed by the time I got home. Maman and Papa were still cleaning and bade me good night as I trekked past them and towards the stairs. I didn’t miss the look they shared between them. I would have to remember to clear up my schedule to spend some quality time with my parents. It’s been months since our last game night since my business had bloomed and I could certainly use the ego boost of beating my dad at UMSIII.</p><p>I climbed into my room and gazed upon the trench coat that was my latest commission. It was a referral from Amelie Graham de Vanily. A mister John Constantine that had done her a great favor wanted a new coat. From what I understood of his request, he was some kind of magician that needed extra pockets for storage. Aside from that, he didn’t ask for much. He approved of the concept sketch I sent and I got to work. </p><p>Looking at it now, I felt satisfied with the final product. It sat regally on the adjustable mannequin. The choice fabric was a black died angora wool and was soft to the touch. The lining was made of a rich navy silk with undertones of dark purple. This project was far more simplistic than all the others in that there wasn’t a lot of decoration. I hand stitched some symbols of good luck and intricate vines along the hems and lapels in the near same shade of the wool just to add a little flair, something that was only noticed when the light caught them just right. All that’s left to do is sign my name and the coat would be complete and ready to be shipped. I plopped myself on the rolling stool at the base of the mannequin and got to work. </p><p>By the time I embroidered my signature apple blossom to finish off my project it was early in the morning. My phone flashed 0300, along with several text messages. My phone had been on silent mode since the interview so I wouldn’t be distracted. Apparently I had been added to a chat, something that hasn’t happened since the… since last semester.</p><p>Adrien<br/>
I saw your interview. My dad’s impressed with you.</p><p>Alya<br/>
Gurl!!! Serious??? U a big time designer now???</p><p>Juleka<br/>
Saw you on tv. Happy 4 u.</p><p>Rose<br/>
Mari!!! I cant believe it!!! Ur famous now!!!</p><p>Alya<br/>
Thnk you can make me a dress 4 the wintr dance?</p><p>Nathaniel<br/>
Congrats</p><p>Kim<br/>
Look @ u!!! U big shot now!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>Alix<br/>
Congrats bich nice dress ;) &lt;3</p><p>Mylene<br/>
Ivan and me saw face 2 face! U looked awesome!</p><p>Lila<br/>
Im glad Nadja agred 2 the interview. </p><p>Alya<br/>
Wait!!! U got Mari the intrvew?! </p><p>Lila<br/>
Of course i did! Marinette wurked so hard. Wish she asked to use that design of mine b4 wearing it on tv, but it cool.</p><p>Alya<br/>
WHAT!!!!! Marinette, did u steal Lilas design?!?</p><p>Kim<br/>
Not kool</p><p>Rose<br/>
Mari…</p><p>Mylene<br/>
U hav so mny designs. Y steal 1 from lila?</p><p>Alix<br/>
Y would Marinette need 2 steal a design from any1? She is a designer. She makes cloths 4 a living.</p><p>Max<br/>
Alix has a point. It seems highly unlikely that Marinette would need to steal a design when she herself is a designer.</p><p>Lila<br/>
I think she was gttng bak @ me bcuz I tripd on chair and spill tea on her. It was a accident but she was so mad.</p><p>Alya<br/>
Seriously! U stole a dress ovr some spilt t? Realy?</p><p>The messages went on, getting nastier as Lila stoked their tempers with sly remarks about my character. The first time they positively acknowledged me in months and of course Lie-la had to ruin it. </p><p>My chest ached as my heart contracted painfully. The dam that had been keeping my emotions locked away was cracking. I vaguely noted to myself that it had been awhile since my last “cleansing”. Honestly, I was due for a screaming session. I just hated the fact that it had to be during my precious sleeping hours. </p><p>I rushed to the Miracle Box and grabbed the glasses then willed the Box into its smaller pendant form to be worn around my neck. Leaving the Box alone was a risk. I merged Tikki and Kaalki and portaled to the place the Horse Kwami had dropped me off the first time around.</p><p>I set Kaalki free.</p><p>And I screamed.</p><p>I let it all out. The weeks of pent up aggression, frustration, humiliation, sadness, betrayal. All of it released into a series of screams. I punched the brick wall closest to me taking pleasure in the way it crumbled beneath my fists. The tears came soon after and clouded my vision, yet still I unleashed every last bit of negativity I held back or the safety of Paris and the Kwami I was tasked to protect.</p><p>For months, these trips were my sole reprieve from the strain of carrying the title of hero. Everyone expected so much of Ladybug and I was failing them. Nearly four years and I was still no closer to finding Hawkmoth. Being Ladybug meant that I couldn’t let myself succumb to his power. When I threatened to lose all control over my pent up anger, Kaalki suggested I use her Miraculous to teleport out of Paris and allow myself to feel. I had been hesitant to leave Paris lest an Akuma started attacking while I was away, but I gave in to the Kwami’s pleas and let Kaalki take me wherever she wanted. After screaming and crying and pulverizing a wall into shards, I felt so much better at having released all my stress without the risk of attracting an Akuma. Since then, I’ve used the same spot as my therapist to blow off steam. I never stayed long, just enough to work out the stress I buried deep into the depths of my mind, and returned promptly after Curing the rooftop of my tantrum.</p><p>Growing cold as the heat of my rage abated, I let my arm fall to my side and sank to my knees in exhaustion. My body sagged until my forehead touched the cool red brick. The sight of the dust and shards on the ground brought a sense of guilty satisfaction. How wonderful it was to have so much power at my fingertips, yet the weight of it all pressed down on my soul. Seeing those texts from my classmates shouldn’t have done me in, I had just faced off against a mass murderer, but they hurt. It’s shameful of me to break over a few insults. I should be doing better.</p><p>“Kaalki, I’m I a good Guardian?”</p><p>I wasn’t looking at her, but I could hear her haughty snort. “Don’t be stupid, dear.”</p><p>My own lips quirked into a light smile. The Horse Kwami was much like a lady or a governess from those dramas maman enjoyed so much. She spoke with eloquence and poise while turning her nose up at what she deemed ‘blatant stupidity’ of the ‘riff raff’. She was particularly upset over being wielded by a ‘complete and utter bonehead of the highest degree’ that was Max after learning of the lies he believed so blindly. I was berated for putting her Miraculous in his hands. </p><p>Whenever I let her out, I quickly learned that Kaalki expected proper grammar and clarity when speaking to me. If nothing else, at least becoming the Guardian has taught me how to speak like an elite. “Forgive me. I should be better at this. I should not have gotten emotionally over something so trivial. Of course Lila used the interview to make me look like a bully.”</p><p>“It isn’t your fault. You have had a trying week and that…” She paused for a moment, rousing my alarm as it was something she didn’t do often. Kaalki always finished her thought. “I think we’re being watched.”</p><p>I shot to my feet just as a boy flew, legitimately flew, over the roof and held up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. He was classically handsome, I had to admit, with thick black hair and clear blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. He was broad shouldered and muscular, wearing a tight blue top and black tights that clung to his legs. A red S within a diamond sat on his chest and a cape drape from his shoulders down to his calves of the same shade. “Wait! Don’t panic! I promise I’m not here to hurt you!”</p><p>The yoyo was in my hands, ready to go flying at this stranger. I recognized the language he spoke having studied it myself for years, but I didn’t want to give too much away. I couldn’t afford to trust him. I said nothing.</p><p>He cocked his head to the side, his eyes straying as if he were listening to someone speaking behind him. His crystal blue eyes honed back on my frame and he spoke calmly. “Queen Hippolyta has requested the Ladybug’s council.”</p><p>My first reaction was to merge Kaalki with Tikki and portal back home to Paris where I would be safe. Kaalki’s reaction, however, was far more enthusiastic. “Queen Hippolyta! I haven’t seen her in centuries!”</p><p>The Horse Kwami was already moving to follow after the strange boy. She waved me after her, bidding me to follow her. My chest grew warm with anxiety as I tentatively trailed after the tiny god. I had no idea what the future held in store for me, but I was expecting the worst. </p><p>Lila had taught me that much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette takes a chance at the Kwamis' urging and meets the Queen Hippolyta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. We die like Jason.</p><p>Also, huge warning for this chapter! There will be descriptive scenes of child murder. Several of them. Babies and teens and everything in between. If you are not comfortable with mentions of infanticide and the outright slaughter of younglings, probably not a fan fic you want to read. Just saying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy had led us to what looked to be a party of some sort taking place on a rooftop. The building itself was a business, the headquarters of Wayne Enterprises. I remembered Max once raving about it claiming that Bruce Wayne was one of the best CEO’s in the world and that it was voted the best place of employment in the world. Max said he wanted to be hired onto their IT department to focus on making the ground breaking gadgets Wayne Corp was known to produce. I knew it as a multinational empire with a finger in so many fields that it made my head spin. </p><p>Seeing so many people, none of whom I knew, made me pause on a rooftop across the street from them. </p><p>I recognized the boy from earlier landing next to an older man that looked much like himself. Next to them was a broad shouldered man in a clean suit. Between them stood a woman that held herself like a woman bred for leadership. She and her party were looking in my direction.</p><p>Uneasy at the potential ambush, I addressed the Horse Kwami while keeping my eyes on the suspicious group. “Kaalki, go over there and see what she wants.” </p><p>She gasped as if taken aback. “Queen Hippolyta ordered you to her side. You cannot just ignore her request.”</p><p>I shook my head, my eyes still pinned on the opposite roof. “It’s too risky. I don’t want to give them a chance to steal the Miraculous from me. Until I know for certain that it’s safe, I’m going to keep my distance.”</p><p>The tiny Horse puffed her cheeks but did as commanded and floated her way across the gap. I watched as the dark grey entity flew circles around the regal lady. I couldn’t quite hear what was being said, but the lady looked happy to see Kaalki while the others were expressions of perplexed shock. The two seemed to exchange pleasantries before Kaalki made her way back to me. “Her majesty, Queen Hippolyta, gives her word that no harm shall come to you and that she only has good intentions. She wishes to ascertain what happened to the Court of Miracles and how you came to be the Ladybug.”</p><p>So she knew about the temple, and possibly secrets about the Miraculous that even the partially translated grimoire records didn’t reveal. I didn’t know if this made her an ally or a most dangerous threat. “I’m still unsure. Even if Hippolyta…”</p><p>“Queen Hippolyta.” Kaalki corrected waspishly.</p><p>I sighed, “... Queen Hippolyta is trustworthy, that doesn’t mean her companions hold the same moral values. I’m not willing to risk getting too close.”</p><p>Kaalki hummed in thought. “Why don’t you use the Snake Miraculous? Would that settle your unease enough to approach the Queen?”</p><p>The power of Reversal that would grant me the ability to rewind time. Should I be attacked by a member of the party, I could use Second Chance and make a quick escape. However, it’s possible that this Queen already knows about the Snake’s power if she knew about the Court of Miracles. Could she be able to work around it somehow?</p><p>There were too many unknowns for me to be comfortable, but the lure of learning the secrets Master Fu hadn't been able to teach me was too great to let pass. I was conflicted on how to approach the situation. On one hand it could be a trap to steal the Miraculous. Kaalki vouched for her though, but the others were a mystery and one I couldn’t take lightly. I got stabbed in the back by the person, the people, I trusted. I didn’t want it to happen again. </p><p>What to do, what to do.</p><p>I tried to ignore my fear and apprehension and think about my options logically. This Queen knows about the Miraculous and appears to be on good terms with Kaalki. Her companions were an unknown, but the festive atmosphere must have meant they were all at least on friendly terms. One was able to fly and might have additional powers, and there could be others among them with powers and abilities that might prove the Snake Miraculous worthless.</p><p>A plan took form and I ducked behind the solid brick wall hemming the roof, removing the shrunken Miracle Box. It was a relatively simple spell that I read in the later chapters Fu had gotten to translate. Thanks to years of meditation with my mother and learning about the flow of chi, funneling it into the Miracle Box was easy to learn. All I had to do was keep it close to my body and maintain the spell with a consistent flow of chi. I was afraid to take it out of the house for too long lest my concentration break and I was left standing in a public area holding a red and black spotted orb that appeared from thin air, but constant practice has made me more comfortable in wearing it outside. Besides, I was terrified that someone would break into my room again like Sabrina did all those years ago. I wouldn’t put it past Lila to sneak into my home with nefarious intentions. I had to be more cautious lest the Miracle Box fall into the wrong hands. </p><p>Taking the bracelet I needed, I merged Kaalki with Tikki only to call “Spots off” and merge Kaalki with Sass. Now the hero Roan Scale, my suit consisted of the colors of reddish gray and turquoise. The gray of the Horse made up the main color of the skin tight bodysuit while turquoise made up the plated armor. The chest plates made a sweetheart shape at the sternum and tapered like snake belly scales down my torso until coming to a stop at a white belt. Lateral plates lined my thighs and biceps in the same manner and topped my shoulders. My shoes were heeled wedges, balance not even a concern while wielding a Miraculous, with the tip and wedge colored in the same blue-green. Instead of a domino mask, the reddish gray neckline stretched up to the bridge of my nose much like a ninja mask. The glasses that were the Horse Miraculous were tinted blue and offered me a panoramic view of my surroundings, at least of my front. My hair, now white with turquoise tips, were no longer in my signature pigtails. My bangs were french braided back and led to a high ponytail that fell free down my back to trail my hips. I knew for a fact that the yellow diamond that Viperion wore on his sternum sat on my back between my shoulder blades, bigger and more prominent like a warning sign of my venomous nature.</p><p>Tikki looked excited. “Oh I haven’t seen Hippolyta in centuries! It will be wonderful to see her again!”</p><p>“I’m not so sure.” My nerves were fried. So much was happening in such a short span of time that it left my head spinning. “If anyone so much as twitches in a threatening manner, we’re gone and we are never coming back.”</p><p>The red Kwami shook her bulbous head. “You need to have more faith, Marinette.”</p><p>I had faith in Alya. I had faith in Adrien. Faith didn’t always pan out. “Watch my back.”</p><p>The gap between the buildings was an impressive width. A normal human certainly wouldn’t have been able to make it even halfway. However, the Miraculous enhanced physical attributes and would grant me the power to jump such a length safely. Maybe. Besides, portaling over there would give me only five minutes until Kaalki was forced to evacuate her Miraculous and it would reveal one of my weaknesses. </p><p>I walked backwards until my thighs met the opposite wall. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepared myself for the jump. “It’s okay. You do this back in Paris all the time.” Except the lengths between buildings had never been so great.</p><p>Without giving myself time to think about it, I launched myself forward. My legs, powerful in their own right, carried me across the rooftop far too quickly. The next thing I know, both feet landed on the lip of the stone wall, legs curled, and then stretched.</p><p>I flew. Soaring over the pavement below, doing a triple front flip for the momentum and for fun. As I neared the opposing rooftop, I latched onto a lone flag pole and gazed down at the hoard with no little amount of suspicion. Tikki floated right past me and twirled around who I knew to be Hippolyta. </p><p>Both looked elated to see one another.</p><p>“Tikki!” Her voice was low and confident, resonating with power. “How wonderful it is to see you again!”</p><p>The Ladybug Kwami responded in kind. “It is a pleasure to be reunited once again. You’ve grown since the last time I saw you. Far less like the loud and reckless girl I used to know and now the respectable leader I knew you could be.”</p><p>Hippolyta’s smile was warm in a way that belied a strong kinship. A young woman came up to her side and bowed to the tiny god. “Tikki, I have heard many stories about your adventures with my mother. I am Diana. It is an honor to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Tikki side eyed Hippolyta. “Much more decorus than you were at that age.”</p><p>Hippolyta glanced in my direction. “So this is the latest incarnation of Ladybug.”</p><p>I narrowed my eyes. My skin tingled under all the stares I was receiving from these strangers. Tikki was so at ease but all I wanted to do was leave. “Hippolyta, this is the Guardian and the newest Ladybug. Mar…” Bubbles erupted from Tikki’s mouth. She rolled her blue eyes and continued. “Ladybug, this is her Majesty, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira and a previous Holder of the Ladybug Miraculous.”</p><p>That explained her knowledge of the Miraculous. Still, I wanted to be sure. "What's the Ladybug's counterpart?"</p><p>"The Black Cat of Death and Destruction, goes by the name Plagg who has an unholy obsession with cheese." Her smile was genuine and wistful. "The Miracle Box contains 19 Miraculous in total; the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac, the five elements, and the personifications of Yin and Yang. Speaking of the Cat, where is your partner?"</p><p>A muscular blond man pointed a trident, an honest to Kwami trident, at me with a stern expression on his handsome face. "Yes, where is the Cat of Destruction?"</p><p>I glared from above the crowd. “Not here.”</p><p>Tikki tried to soothe my anxiety. “They’re friendly, Ladybug. You can come down.”</p><p>“No.” I wanted Chat Noir by my side. I wanted the reassurance that I had someone watching my back. I trusted Tikki, but even she wasn’t ominesent and she could only do so much. There were too many variables. Too many unknowns. It was best to hang back.</p><p>Hippolyta’s smile was no less warm, but had gained an authoritative edge. “I would like to ask you some questions pertaining to the Miraculous, specifically as to what happened to the Miracle Court in Tibet.”</p><p>She knew of the Guardians. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or terribly bad. Tikki had no such reservations. “The previous Master was a teenager when the Court vanished. He, like the other Guardians, were chosen as children to study the ways of the Miracle Court. However, he didn’t want what was considered to be an honor and became bitter over his separation from his family. During a fasted vigil, he was overcome with anger and used the Peacock Miraculous to unleash a Sentimonster upon the Guardians. When he realized what he had done he tried to stop it, but it had already gained sentience and was devouring all in its path. He managed to escape with the Miracle Box and trap the monster within the mountain, but by then the temple and the Guardians were gone.”</p><p>"Is it safe talking about this in front of these people?" My eyes hurriedly scanned the hoard below, searching for any hint of deception. My heart was racing and my muscles were so tense they ached. I couldn't see my hand through the glove, but I'd bet my knuckles had turned white from how hard I was gripping the flagpole. </p><p>The one named Diana beamed in a manner I'm sure she thought was friendly. "We are all friends and heroes here. There is no need to fear for your safety."</p><p>I spotted a boy standing apart from the crowd at the edge of the roof patio. He was on the shorter side and had an Arabian look to him. He had thick black hair and piercing green eyes, like the first leaves of spring, far more intense than Adrien's emeralds. His face was finely shaped with sharp cheekbones that girls go gaga over and a rounded but strong chin. In addition, his slim suit flaunted a sleek and muscular form. Though he was an absolute knockout in appearance, the young man was glaring at me with murderous intent. "That one looks like he's trying to set me on fire with his mind."</p><p>The boy from earlier barked out a laugh. "That's just Damian. He looks at everyone like that!"</p><p>"How reassuring." It wasn't.</p><p>Hippolyta stared up at me, her eyes gaining a sad undertone. "We mean you no harm. I swear on my honor as a Queen and a former Ladybug. I just want to talk."</p><p>Tikki flashed me an encouraging smile. "You can trust her. If anything happens, we will portal out of here and never come back. I'll never mention it again."</p><p>It felt like an eternity passed as I evaluated my options. Hippolyta was once a Ladybug herself, Tikki vouched for her. She was also a Queen that my Kwami praised as respectable. The party, aside from the murderous one, appeared to be in good cheer and relaxed. None of them looked like they were ready to jump me, but appearances could be deceiving. But Tikki was right. I could portal home if things went south. </p><p>I succumbed to the lure of information.</p><p>Planting my feet firmly on the pole, I kicked off into a twister barrel roll and landed silently on the concrete floor. A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes gave me two thumbs up. "Perfect landing! Ten outta ten!"</p><p>If I had tried that out of the suit, I would have landed in my face and probably broken something. I approached the Queen carefully, eyeing the two men as they backed away when it was made apparent I wouldn't get closer to the two. Neither Hippolyta nor Diana made a move to touch me. I was grateful. </p><p>The Queen's mood grew more somber. "I believe Tikki introduced you as the Guardian. What happened to the one previous?"</p><p>The memory of Miracle Queen and the events that led up to it still stung even after a year had passed. I didn't know him long, but I felt Master Fu's absence everyday as I scrambled to understand the secrets of the Miraculous. I kept my voice even despite the guilt that wracked my insides. "He was forced to relinquish the title to me. It was either that or lose the Miracle Box to the hands of a villain."</p><p>Both mother and daughter shared a concerned look between them. "Is this villain the reason the Ladybug was activated? Where? When?"</p><p>"Nearly four years now." I could hear a judgemental scoff from the crowd. I ignored it. "In Master Fu's escape, he lost the Butterfly, the Peacock, and the Miraculous Grimoire."</p><p>A masculine groan sounded from the mass of bodies and Hippolyta's face echoed the emotion. "That is… unfortunate, but it could have been worse. It could have been the bunny."</p><p>"The villain got his hands on both of the Miraculous."</p><p>Hippolyta and Diana blanched, but someone had the audacity to laugh. "Butterfly? You've been fighting against with a fucking fetish for butterflies? What a fucking joke."</p><p>My head twisted so quickly I could hear a series of pops coming from the abused joints. Turquoise slitted eyes narrowed on a green boy bent over and laughing at the suffering of my city. He dared to mock me and my daily struggles to not only locate Hawkmoth but avoid drawing his Akumas. Paris had begun to show the little ways it was affected by an emotional terrorist and it killed me every time to see a child bite back their own completely validated anger or sadness just so they wouldn’t become a villain’s puppet. </p><p>“A joke.” I repeated quietly, softly despite the rage boiling in my veins. I reached for the pendant. I knew of one Kwami that would get my point across. “A joke, he says.”</p><p>The green skinned boy with pointed ears and too sharp teeth continued to laugh as if he had been told the greatest joke ever. A woman with fiery red hair and completely green eyes slapped the back of his head, but it just made him laugh harder. He was the only one of the party to not see the pendant in my hands grow bigger.</p><p>I withdrew the Fox Miraculous and greeted the tiny orange Kwami. Trixx took in the scene with his mischievous purple eyes. I leaned down and whispered to him in French. “Puke skin over there laughs at the Butterfly.”</p><p>The Fox’s eyes hardened considerably. I had been told by the Kwami’s that Nooroo was suffering under Hawkmoth’s hand and to have some jerk off mocking him was a grievous insult. Trixx would teach this brat a lesson he would never forget.</p><p>He ate a proffered cookie and cast the first mirage. A likeness of my last foe took form in the open space in the middle of the roof. Mother Mortis was hands down the hardest battle I faced if only for her methods and targets. Her white dress and skin was offset by the streaks of black that fell from her eyes. Her hair was the color of blood and floated around her head as if trapped in a current. Her eyes glowed blue and intense. She was pretty enough to look like a grieving angel. Her appearance betrayed the truth of her akumatized nature. </p><p>"The fuck?" A man with a rebellious white streak in his otherwise black hair pointed at the illusion. "Who the fuck is she?"</p><p>I stared down the giggly twat whose laughter was starting to die down. "An Akuma: a civilian whose grief led to her being akumatized by Hawkmoth. I had to fight her not but a few hours ago."</p><p>He looked her up and down. "She doesn't seem too bad."</p><p>A scruffy blonde man in a tan trench coat clicked his tongue, "Don't you know better than to underestimate an opponent based on looks?"</p><p>I continued as if I was never interrupted. "The Butterfly Miraculous grants the Holder the power of metamorphosis. When used properly, it can grant an otherwise mundane civilian powers and abilities the team might need at the time or give a significant boost to the already existing powers of someone already on the team."</p><p>"Useful." Said a legit cyborg. Max would be elated. </p><p>I began taking little steps towards my target, letting the crowd focus on the illusion before them. “Useful, yes when used properly. However, Hawkmoth doesn’t use it like it was meant to be used. He uses it for personal gain, to achieve his own selfish goals. Instead, he uses the power of the Butterfly Miraculous to hone in on negative emotions. Pain, fear, humiliation, betrayal, heartbreak. This particular Akuma was created from the grief over a lost child. A mother mourning her unborn baby. When she accepted Hawkmoth’s offered power, she decided that her grief was too great for one woman alone… that all mother’s had to feel what she feels.”</p><p>The illusion came to life, screaming like a banshee of irish folklore as she used her blood colored hair to ensnare a woman wailing for the baby in the Akuma’s grasp. The Akuma’s pale, delicate arms tore through the baby’s chest like it was made of paper and tossed the corpse at the mother’s feet. The scene changed again, and again, depicting the same pale lady ripping through infants while their mother’s watched on in terrified agony. One woman was cutting her own skin as she fought her restraints in an attempt to reach her child. </p><p>The green boy was no longer laughing. In fact, his face mirrored the looks of horror etched into the faces of those around him. </p><p>“Eventually she ran out of babies to kill, so she just went after anyone with a youthful visage.” The likeness of Mother Mortis impaled a little boy’s chest who stood in front of a girl his age. He slumped forward in death and the little girl followed soon after with a similar hole in her chest. Child after child, tweens and teens, the only people safe from the Akuma were the parents who had to watch as their offspring were slaughtered before them. The Mother Mortis look alike used her semi-sentient hair to pry a screaming mother’s arms from around her crying toddler. She put up a good fight, but the Akuma was stronger. Green boy turned away before he could see the way the Akuma twisted the toddler’s neck, but he flinched at the sound of the wet snap of a broken neck and the agonized howl of a grieving mother.</p><p>By this point, I had gotten close enough to the boy and grabbed him by the hair. “Why are you looking away? Isn’t this the best joke you’ve ever heard? Isn’t this funny enough for you? It’s so funny, I bet Joker would approve!”</p><p>Trixx amped it up, using real memories of the Akuma to show the mocker just what my day had been like. This time it was a father, hopelessly struggling against his binds as he spewed threat after threat at the woman nearing the young teen holding tightly to his waist. The man had managed to get one arm free and grab his son before the Akuma’s arm burst from his chest from behind. The father clung to his dying son and gazed up at Mother Mortis with the kind of hatred that drove cities into ruin and lay waste to bloodlines. His cursing was in French, but no one needed a translation to know he was swearing vengeance.</p><p>I thought I heard someone talking, but I was lost in my fury at this disgusting rodent who dared to laugh at my city’s torment. “Her rage was not restricted to humans either. All those with children suffered.” </p><p>Green boy went hysterical as the mirage of Mother Mortis crushed a mewling kitten beneath her heel as its mother clawed and yowled from her hairy prison. There would have been more to show had the illusion not been slashed to hell by the very same boy who had scowled at me earlier. His toxic green gaze had turned murderous as he sheathed his katana. “Enough.”</p><p>I shoved the boy down easily. He was probably so shocked by what he had seen that a stiff wind would have knocked him over. “He dared to mock the suffering of my people. I was only showing him how beneficial it would be for him to keep his mouth shut and gather information before jumping to a conclusion.”</p><p>Trixx ate another cookie as I reflected on my battle against Mother Mortis. I had slept through her akumatiazation and her first round of murders. It was Sunday and I had spent much of the week fending off Lila’s sheeple and working on the trench coat. I wanted to be well rested for my tv interview. I had woken up to my mother opening my room to make certain I was home and telling me to stay inside as she closed the trap door to guard the entrances with papa. It was torture having to sit back and watch the killings, but the Akuma had more than enough power to punch through torsos and I wanted to be cautious. Everything turned out alright in the end with Viperion watching my back, all the kids were alive and back under the watchful eyes of their parents, but that didn’t erase the memories. The woman had left Paris with her husband, mostly to be with her family after her late term miscarriage and partially to avoid the angry glares of the parents that remembered everything she had done under Hawkmoth’s control. </p><p>It was fresh in my mind and would remain another burden upon my shoulders until the day I died. Though I did feel a little guilty showing these strangers that atrocity. What a first impression. Hippolyta probably wanted nothing to do with me now that I acted like a hormonal teenager with anger issues. There goes my chances of learning the secrets of the Ladybug Miraculous.</p><p>“Are they all that bad?” </p><p>The same blonde man in the trench coat pulled me from my thoughts. I shook my head in denial. “No, thank Kwami. Most of them are destructive and may injure or kill others accidentally in the rampage and others are more irritating than dangerous. It depends on the strength of the emotion powering the Akuma and the victim’s skills. Mother Mortis may have been deadly, but she is nowhere close to having the highest body count. That title belongs to Syren.”</p><p>“What could be worse than that Mother Mortis?” The fiery redhead looked afraid to ask.</p><p>“A teenage girl that drowned the city with her tears of heartbreak.” Ondine was a sweet girl and deserved better than Kim. Flashes of the terrible day flitted across my inner eye. “Not many people made it to the rooftops.”</p><p>Another blond man with vivid green eyes gaped at me. “How is there anyone left in Paris and how the hell is this not international news?”</p><p>Hippolyta shared one of the pastries from the food laden table with Tikki. “It is one of the Ladybug’s powers. Those who die in battle can be resurrected and the damage undone with a spell called the Miraculous Cure. It is said that a True Ladybug can go so far as to heal others outside of the Cure, though I’ve never seen anyone manage it. True Ladybugs are a rarity.”</p><p>“She is a True Ladybug,” Tikki chirped happily, “but I’m afraid she has a bit more growing to do before she can start learning to heal.”</p><p>Just as Hippolyta was about to respond, the black spot on Tikki’s head began to flash with an incoming call from Chat Noir. I divided from Sass and merged Kaalki and Tikki to accept the call. I barely opened the compact yo yo when Chat Noir’s distressed caterwauling blared from the speaker. “My Lady! Akuma! I need you!”</p><p>“On my way.” I closed the yo yo with a fierce snap. “It’s been hours since the last flippin’ Akuma. You’d think Hawkmoth would take a goddamn break after that mass slaughter. Trixx, Sass. Into the Box. Time to go.”</p><p>Hippolyta reached for my hand. “Let me join you. I will help you defeat this enemy.”</p><p>I barked out a laugh. “Absolutely frickin’ not. I’m not risking Hawkmoth getting a chance to akumatize a former Ladybug.”</p><p>Hippolyta looked troubled but relented. “At least return after you’ve achieved victory. I would like to talk further about this issue.’</p><p>It was getting late… well, early. My parents were probably just getting up to prepare the bakery. “I don’t know. I have school today.”</p><p>I didn’t notice the way a lot of heads snapped in my direction. Hippolyta’s eyes widened for a moment before she regained her kind mask. “Perhaps a mental health day is in order. This is very important.”</p><p>“Hm.” I was still recuperating from the tidal wave of emotion earlier. The last thing I needed was another confrontation with Lila. She would probably definitely use my absence to spread more gossip about me, but perhaps a health day would give me a chance to decompress and brainstorm. Besides, I had yet to get anything about the Miraculous. “Alright. Just let me handle the Akuma and my parents and I’ll come right back here. Shouldn’t take me too long. After an Akuma like Mother Mortis, this one shouldn’t be too much trouble. Voyage!”</p><p>A portal opened and I was smacked with a fierce wave of heat. The city of Paris was consumed by blue fire. Azure flames licked the sky as the citizens screamed. The Eiffel Tower was knocked over, yet again, and my partner shrieked as he soared across the sky chased by a flying knight in blue armor wielding a bow and brimming quiver.</p><p>White streak whistled. “You don’t look too shocked. Is this normal for you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette is faced with no other option than to take a chance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A few announcements to share before the chapter. There will be no rape scenes in this fic. I’m still debating on smut as I’m not quite talented at writing it yet. The rape tag is to merely mention that a rape has happened. I will not go into description as I leave the details up to the readers to imagine. </p><p>As for the violence, there will be quite a bit. This is the DC Universe after all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The fire is new." I rubbed my face with both my hands. I could feel one hell of a headache stirring to life in the back of my skull. Of course Hawkmoth wouldn't back down after the slaughter fest that was Mother Mortis. "When I get my hands on Hawkmoth, I'm going to rip out his tongue and shove it up his ass until it pops back into place."</p><p>I peeked at the hellscape that was my city and saw people running around completely engulfed in flames. I observed it all dispassionately from a distance. Already I could feel my emotions shutting down at the prospect of returning to Paris. "I might need the Dragon for this."</p><p>"Would you like some assistance?" Diana offered in a gentle tone. </p><p>I sighed and replied, "Too dangerous."</p><p>"You said you may need the Dragon. I want to help you."</p><p>Suspicion bubbled in my belly. "Why? What's your angle?"</p><p>Her smile wavered. "The desire to help the Ladybug."</p><p>The glasses beeped in warning. Hippolyta's head snapped up. "That's a five minute detransformation warning. How old are you?"</p><p>“None of your business!” I snapped and turned to Diana. “It is too much of a risk! I don’t know you or your character! For all I know, you could be waiting for a chance to make off with the Miracle Box!”</p><p>She jerked back as if I had slapped her. “I would never! You said you needed help and I have the training and time.”</p><p>Where was this attitude when I was a clueless 13 year old with no idea of how to be a hero? “Well thank you for the offer, but I’ve been handling Hawkmoth and his Akumas for damn near four years, and I don’t need you people horning in and making it worse!”</p><p>“Four years, you say? A long time for a villain to reigning havoc.” That same boy with a homicidal gaze drawled sarcastically from the edge of the crowd. </p><p>“You don’t know the first thing about…” I had turned to scowl at him, but the floating forms of a Kwami demanded my attention more than an arrogant prick. “Trixx, what are you doing? Get in the Box.”</p><p>He shook his head and patted auburn locks. “This is a True Fox. Can I keep her?”</p><p>The so-called ‘True Fox” was a red headed woman in a wheelchair. She had an admittedly kind face and trusting blue eyes, but so did Adrien. Actually, his eyes are green… “Fascinating. Back in the Box.”</p><p>Trixx wasn’t budging. “You said you needed to build a team again. This is a True Fox who I’d bet would make a great addition!”</p><p>I yanked on my ponytail with both hands, the tip now crimson instead of teal since merging with Tikki. “She doesn’t even know how it works!”</p><p>“You were thirteen when you first got your Miraculous and you didn’t have a clue what was going on. You still did okay!” Trixx pointed out in a manner I’m sure he felt was helpful. Many of the people around me coughed and choked on their own air supply at the divulgence of such personal information.</p><p>The tall man with dark hair, blue eyes, and dour expression was staring at me with wide horrified eyes. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>My glasses beeped again. “I don’t have the time to train her right now! Let’s go!”</p><p>Trixx laughed, “You didn’t have any kind of training when you put on those earrings. You were tripping over your own feet your first time as Ladybug.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. What?!” The tall man was practically seething with rage now. He could join the club in which I am the president, vice, and secretary. </p><p>Beep Beep sounded from the Horse Miraculous. Three minutes down and only two to go. I didn’t have the time to entertain Trixx. “She can be a True Fox, but that doesn’t mean she is trustworthy enough to hold the Miraculous! For all I know, she’d be more of a hindrance than a help. In the Box!”</p><p>"Rena Rouge did well and you didn't give her any training." Trixx persisted.</p><p>The mention of my once best friend did nothing to lighten my mood. The annoying green boy from earlier raised his arm. "Uh… I don't know if you've noticed, but Barbara is kinda in a wheelchair."</p><p>Trixx and I glared at him. The Fox sneered, "Yeah. And?"</p><p>He rolled his wrist, twirling his hand. "She can't walk. She's paraplegic."</p><p>Trixx crossed his tiny stub arms. "You say that like it matters. As if I couldn't fix that without a problem."</p><p>I switched my glare to Trixx. "She doesn't know the consequences!"</p><p>"Neither did you." The Fox rebuked with a triumphant smirk. </p><p>"Excuse me." We both turned to the supposed True Fox, the woman named Barbara. "You can fix my spine?"</p><p>Beep Beep. The sound of an explosion emitted from the portal. Trixx continued as if my city wasn't burning in blue flames. "I can merge our energies to the point where I can heal your spine, yes."</p><p>"He's leaving out the part where it's only viable so long as you're wearing the Miraculous." I corrected waspishly. "Take it off and the injury is still there. You'd have to become a permanent Fox if you…"</p><p>"Deal." She cut me off.</p><p>I was so shocked by her easy acceptance that I didn't even register the final ping of the glasses, the sudden detransformation and subsequent closing of the portal home. The gray spotted suit with crimson detailing disappeared and left me in what became my new suit not long after I became Guardian. The signature black spotted crimson of my original suit could now only be seen on my torso. My arms and legs were now covered by the blackened magical fabric. The ladybug spandex was replaced with a tight cheongsam dress with hip high slits. The front of the skirt ended in a soft point mid thigh while the back ended in two at the knee. The change was met with a mixture of shock and praise from Paris, but it’s not like I could change it back. Tikki said that the suits changed to reflect the Holder’s state of mind or something along those lines. "What?"</p><p>Her piercing blue eyes were earnest and open. "I'll be your Fox for the rest of my life if it meant I got to walk again."</p><p>A shapely woman in a white corset and tight black pants spoke in a quiet, deadpan tone. "I'm sorry, is no one going to comment on how appearance changed like three times?"</p><p>My headache was growing by the second. I did not have time for this. "You don't… You have no idea what's going on in Paris or how to handle an Akuma."</p><p>Barbara didn't let up. "I'm pretty quick on the uptake. You need help, and I have the training and mindset."</p><p>"How do I know you're not going to…" A flash of green drew my eye to yet another dark haired, blue eyed man that looked like he needed a week of sleep. "Sass! Really?"</p><p>The Snake Kwami perched on the man's shoulder seemingly without a care. "You need a new Snake and this one is the perfect candidate."</p><p>Him? "He looks like a stiff wind would knock him over!"</p><p>He looked up from his tablet, his eyes tired but aware. "I could pin your tiny self on the ground in five seconds."</p><p>"I'd love to see you try." The Miraculous granted me better strength and speed. I reacted faster than I ever could as Marinette. I outclassed him on principal just by wearing an active Miraculous. Out of the suit, I wouldn't stand a chance.</p><p>His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to surely retaliate if Sass hadn't intervened. "I refuse to be paired with anyone else."</p><p>His behavior bellied another reason besides finding a favorable Holder. "Did Luka do something? You've been acting really weird since I took you back from Luka."</p><p>Queen Hippolyta placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "The Kwamis seem to be in agreement. You need help."</p><p>I shrugged her off. "It's too great a risk. They don't know what's going on, they won't know how to handle an Akuma, and I don't want to chance them getting akumatized. I have a partner and we're doing just fine. Kaalki, it's time to go. Where did you go?"</p><p>"Since Trixx and Sass are picking new Holders, I am claiming this one." She spoke from the head of the same man from earlier. He was tall and broody and was no less intimidating even with the Sprite-like being tucked in his head of thick, pitch black hair. </p><p>My yo-yo pinged with an incoming call. The headache was raging at full force and I wanted to just curl up into a ball until it all went away. "Trixx and Sass aren't getting new Holders. We are doing fine on our own."</p><p>The yo-yo compact opened and Chat Noir's panicked voice spilled out, demanding my presence with desperation. "Where are you, my Lady?! Things are heating up really quickly and there's fire everywhere and the fire is burning people but they're not dying!"</p><p>People are being kept alive to burn. That was new too. "On my way." I shut the compact. "Kaalki, Come here!"</p><p>She snorted daintily in a manner only a deity could manage. "This is my Horse. I will be wielded by no other."</p><p>The man lifted a hand for Kaalki, who stepped onto it with no complaint, and maneuvered her to his shoulder. "Kaalki has made her choice, and I don't feel comfortable letting a child walk into a hellscape."</p><p>I bristled at his stern tone. "I haven't been a child in years. Besides, I do this kind of thing on a regular basis. I know that I'm doing." </p><p>"In this sink or swim situation, you are barely keeping your head above water. You are not going alone." His tone brokered no arguments.</p><p>Kaalki preened contentedly on the shoulder of her chosen. "You need help, Guardian. Have some faith."</p><p>My classmates came to mind and had her spitting in self defense. "I had faith in others before and that proved to be a big mistake."</p><p>Kaalki pushed, "You can trust in them. They're not like your old team."</p><p>The emotions I shoved down roared to the surface and made my eyes water. Rage and fear and uncertainty threatened to bring me to my knees, but I could not let myself show weakness. "How do I know? There is no room for error in my life, Kaalki! How do I know they're not planning on stealing the Miracle Box? How do I know they're not going to stab me in the back and leave me for dead when I'm no longer useful?"</p><p>Sass, ever the voice of reason, spoke softly and with purpose. "It's just a risk you'll have to take."</p><p>"I can't afford to make another mistake, Sass. The last one ended with me becoming the new Guardian and losing all of my temporary heroes.” My rage was still there, but was quickly ebbing away to leave the ever present feeling of guilt and responsibility behind.</p><p>“Being a leader means making the tough decisions.” Trixx stated plainly.</p><p>I threw back my head and groaned. "Being a leader sucks."</p><p>I was being held hostage. Though I was still wearing the Horse Miraculous, and I could force her into a merge with Tikki, I couldn't make myself summon a transformation. Kaalki would never forgive me and it would affect my relationship with the other Kwami. I promised I would never force them to do something they didn't want and that they would always have a choice in who wielded their Miraculous. My city was under attack and I needed to be there. I didn't have time to argue with these people. And I still had yet to get anything out of Hippolyta. </p><p>Inhaling deeply, swallowing down the suspicion and self doubt, I had to go with my logical side. The truth is I was struggling. Hawkmoth and Mayura were still wreaking havoc for over three years and I was no closer to finding them than I was at 13. It was hard to admit, but I needed the help of those more experienced than me if I wanted to bring Cockmoth to justice. </p><p>Gently taking the glasses off my face, I hesitantly extended them towards the True Horse. "You will stay hidden and observe until you have a firm grasp on how to utilize the Horse Miraculous. Your priority should be to evacuate civilians you may find in danger. You will do what I say when I say it or we will be having words."</p><p>Rebellious white streak cackled in delight. "Fucking shit, watching you get bossed around by a girl three times smaller than you is a fucking delight! You gonna take that lying down, Bruce?"</p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly. "Her city, her rules. Let's see what we're dealing with before we start strategizing."</p><p>I felt lighter when he took the proffered glasses from me. Like a weight had I spent so long carrying that I no longer noticed was lifted off my back. It felt like a good choice, but I knew all too well how quickly things could turn to shit. Hopefully, this would be one of my better decisions rather than one of the worst. </p><p>Kaalki did a happy twirl and addressed her new Holder. "Now you may be a True Horse, but that does not mean you will get away with slacking. It will take a lot of training to reach your full potential as one of my Holders."</p><p>The man, Bruce I think he was called, stared at Kaalki in subdued confusion. "Why me? What makes me a True Horse as you called it?"</p><p>Kaalki straightened and held herself with pride. "I am the concept of transportation, but also innovation. I am the force that drives people forward. As a True Horse, you personify power and pride, ambition and nobility. Horses are natural leaders who carry their burdens and the burdens of others upon their back with their head held high."</p><p>A lithe dark haired woman smirked salaciously. “Yes, his morals are the only reason he’s marked as a Horse.”</p><p>“Shut it, Selina.” Rebellious boy growled in warning.</p><p>I tapped my foot impatiently. “Well if you don’t mind, Bruce, I have a city to save.”</p><p>Kaalki nodded in agreement. “Quite right. Now, put on those glasses and say ‘Kaalki, Full Gallop’ when you want to activate the Miraculous. ‘Kaalki, Dismount’ is the deactivation phrase and to create a portal you must think of a clear picture in your mind of where you want to go and say ‘Voyage’. As time goes on and we become more in sync with each other, you will be able to silently activate the Miraculous, but it will take a lot of training before we get to that point. Now chop chop! We have a city to save!”</p><p>Bruce eyed the glasses before putting them on carefully. “Kaalki, Full Gallop.”</p><p>The Horse Kwami merged with her Miraculous and Bruce was encased in a white light. A new hero stood where Bruce once did, encased almost entirely in black. His main body suit was pitch black and the armored plates on his forearms, shoulders, chest, back, thighs, and calves were a dark gray just a few shades lighter. A single shoulder cape draped over his left side and came to a stop at the top of his thighs, bringing attention to the two thick belts lined with tidy gray pouches filled with who knew what. His hair had gone completely white as it had with me and the previous Holder. The glasses had changed into what looked like sleek snowboarding goggles. The lens was completely black, giving no hint as to the identity of the person behind the screen. No strap attached them to his head, the glasses seeming stuck to his face by magic. Considering the Miraculous, they probably were.</p><p>"Wonderful. Now let's get moving." I was antsy about getting back to Paris while there was still something to save.</p><p>Trixx cleared his throat dramatically. "Aren't you forgetting something?"</p><p>"No." I knew what he wanted and I was not leaving two Miraculous behind unsupervised. </p><p>Trixx rolled his purple eyes. "You argued that Barbara wouldn't know what to do with my Miraculous. I'm only making sure that my Fox gets some experience."</p><p>Knowing the Fox wouldn't let me leave with his pendant, I opened the Miracle Box and tossed the Miraculous at him. The Box was shrunken and back around my neck when I felt Sass tugging on the disguised bracelet of rose gold that was the Snake Miraculous. I gave it to him without fuss just so I could get through the now open portal to Paris. Before walking through, I turned to both the new Holders with a harsh glare. "You had better be here when I come back. Do not make me hunt you down."</p><p>Apprehensive of what the future had in store, I walked through the portal and into the hellscape that was my home with the new hero right behind me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Perception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The new Fox and Snake attempt their first transformation and discover an awful truth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A change in POV to shake things up. There is violence in this chapter. And death. And a mention of past rape. You hath been warned.</p><p>Also, I decided to go back and edit a few things to better suit the story. Marinette will be seventeen going on eighteen and she is in her senior year of high school. You don’t have to go back and re-read the first chapters, but it might help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as Ladybug and Bruce in his new guise disappeared into the portal that promptly vanished as if it were never there.</p><p>Jon Kent rocked back on his feet and blew a heavy sigh. “So we’re helping her, right?”</p><p>My older brother, though I would never say it out loud, laughed almost hysterically. “Of course we’re going to help her!”</p><p>"That poor girl." Black Canary leaned into Green Arrow for support. "How could this happen? How could this slip under our radar for so long?"</p><p>Hippolyta shook her head. "I don't know, but I intend to rectify it. Someone so young, even if she is a True Ladybug, should have been given training before taking such a responsibility on her shoulders."</p><p>John Constantine hummed, staring at the spot where she disappeared. "Got to say I'm impressed. She's done well for someone without any training. In the right hands, she could become a right force of nature."</p><p>I had to agree, though I kept my mouth shut. There were a lot of mixed emotions being so close to my ex and I didn’t want to draw anymore attention then I’d already had. It hurt when Raven broke things off, but it hurt even worse when father gave me that smug knowing look. 'Never date within the team.'</p><p>Not that I felt anything more for her than camaraderie and I was happy for her and Beast Boy. They played off each other really well surprisingly, far better than mine and Raven’s relationship. When we had started dating, nothing felt different. We still went on missions, we fought side by side, with the only difference being spending more time together and testing the waters of a physical relationship. I was perfectly happy, but Raven apparently wasn’t. </p><p>When she approached me about breaking things off, I had been hurt and angry. I retreat back to Gotham to aid my father while recuperating from the failed relationship. Father surely wouldn’t have blabbed, but someone informed Dick about what had happened and he decided to return to Gotham for a while. His open and emotional personality had grated at first, but I eventually did sit still long enough to have a talk with my oldest brother. He helped me see that first love hardly ever lasted and if nothing else I had gained experience that I could take with me into my next romantic relationship. He helped me see that all that had really changed between Raven and I had been the status. We barely acted as a couple would and she probably felt unappreciated. It was humiliating to talk about my failure with Dick, but it did help. </p><p>Seeing and learning about this hero and the villain she fought against, gave me something else to think about. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>The party was winding down when we heard it again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The screaming.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jon sprung to his feet. “Someone needs help!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jason waved him off. “Don’t bother. I recognize that sound.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s the sound of stress relief. Someone showing up every now and then for the past four months to just scream.” Tim continued. “It happens at random, but always during the day. It’s never happened this late before.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clark looked out into the distance. “They sound very upset. Have you tried to confront them and ask them why they’re causing such a disturbance?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dick shrugged, “We’ve tried. Tim managed to locate where the sound was coming from once, but there was no one around by the time we got there. No blood. No mess. No evidence of a crime.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jon flashed off the roof for a second and came back in his hero uniform. “I’ll check! They’re still there by the sound of it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Father nodded in reserved assent. “Just observe for now. Report what you see. Kent will hear you and repeat it to us.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jon gave two finger guns and a click of the tongue before rising off the ground and flying towards the source of the sound. The horde of heroes waited silently, all good cheer gone, for any kind of word. They didn’t have to wait long before Superman in his civilian guise began talking. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“He said it’s a young lady dressed like a ladybug.” His eyes squinted in confusion, as if questioning what he had just heard. “And she’s talking to… a tiny horse fairy?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Queen Hippolyta, visiting her daughter for something or another, and her daughter looked at each other in astonishment. What’s more Arthur Fishboy stiffened and called his trident to his hands wearing a disturbed and guarded expression.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Diana and her mother shared a whispered conversation. “Could it be?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I thought the Chinese Box was lost.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Clark spoke again. “He said she addressed the tiny horse as Kaalki.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Hippolyta jerked back. “It is Ladybug!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>I had been so confused. I’m still confused. What made this Ladybug so special? What the fuck was a Kwami? Why was Oracle and Coffee Addict chosen by these things?</p><p>Superman adjusted the glasses he didn’t need. “This enemy is nothing like we’ve faced before and we should be very cautious in how we move forward.”</p><p>“A villain that can utilize our emotions to turn us into his super powered, mindless puppets. I’d say that inspires a bit more than caution.” I couldn’t help but jeer at the crowd. Though they were my peers and equals as heroes, I already knew that this kind of mission wasn’t for the weak willed and emotionally inclined. “Anyone who does go will need complete control over their own emotions. That right knocks out over half of everyone here.”</p><p>Hal Jordan, the Green Fleshlight as Jason had taken to calling him, sneered in return. “Speak for yourself. You threw a tantrum because you didn’t want to attend your own brother’s promotion party.”</p><p>“Enough.” Hippolyta may not have been their Queen, but her authority silenced us nonetheless. I could respect that. “Young Damian has a point. The Butterfly Miraculous makes for a powerful foe. Before we even begin thinking of charging in, we need Ladybug to divulge everything she knows about Hawkmoth. But before any of that, we must gain her trust first.”</p><p>Trixx, the tiny Fox, darted around Barbara’s ponytail. “Easier said than done. The Guardian has had quite a bit of trouble in her social group as both a hero and a civilian. She’s been stabbed in the back by those she trusted to stand by her side and now she looks to everyone as potential enemies. Still, there is hope. It isn’t completely ingrained into her yet. She wants to build a team again and she wants to trust in others. If you can assure her of your honesty, you’ll have a friend for life!”</p><p>Barbara stared at the tiny Fox with eyes full of wonder. “Hey, Kaalki said that Bruce was a True Horse because he was the personification of power and ambition. What makes me a True Fox? Was I born to be one?”</p><p>The tiny Fox shook his/her/its head. “No one is really born anything, save for a few special exceptions, but I suppose it could be said that people tend to lean in certain directions. Bruce could have easily become a Tiger or a Dog, but I digress. It was your experiences that shaped you into who you are right now and you just happened to have been shaped into a Fox! Isn’t that exciting?”</p><p>Barbara smiled, her blue eyes still glittering with perplexed awe and the need to know. “Okay, but what does that mean for me?”</p><p>The Fox spun in circles in midair. “I am Trixx, the Kwami of Illusion and the representation of the element of Wood. Those of my ilk are resourceful when establishing change and embrace the challenges thrown at them, approaching problems at new angles and are willing to branch out of their comfort zones to gain new insight to achieve their goals. True you have encountered life changing obstacles such as the one that put you in that chair, but you’ve learned to embrace this change and became something new. Something to know about my Miraculous, dear, is that I am not merely the Kwami of Illusion but the master of Truth."</p><p>“To craft a believable illusion, a Fox must know and understand what it is they are mimicking. They must understand its truth.” Trixx weaved about in the air and a dead likeness of a flourishing cherry tree appeared in the center of Wayne Tower’s roof. It looked like it was growing from the concrete and shedding light pink petals that swirled in an invisible breeze that I couldn’t feel. The sound of rustling leaves caressed my ears as this invisible wind carried the scent of cherry blossoms and wood in my direction. The illusion was so real I almost believed that the tree truly had sprung out of the concrete. However, the mirage dissolved a wisp of orange smoke when Starfire reached out to touch one of the branches. </p><p>Her green eyes glowed with wonder. “It was so real.”</p><p>Trixx cackled madly. “Thank you! Ah, I miss cherry blossoms. I miss seeing the real thing. The Guardian uses a lot of cherry blossom scented stuff, but it’s nothing compared to the real thing.”</p><p>Barbara was practically vibrating in her wheelchair. “That’s awesome! Let’s give it a go!”</p><p>The Fox grinned. “I like that attitude! Just put on that necklace and get this party started!”</p><p>Dick stepped in, his brow furrowed in concern. “Now hold on a second. How do we know it’s not going to hurt her in the long run?”</p><p>“She will be completely safe.” Queen Hippolyta grinned in reassurance. “Trixx has chosen her. So long as she doesn’t take off the pendant, her spine shouldn’t take much more damage.”</p><p>Oracle slipped the necklace on over her head. “That’s all I needed to hear.”</p><p>Trixx floated in close. “Alright! Just say ‘Trixx, let’s pounce’ when you’re ready to go and ‘Trixx, let’s stand’ to detransform. To make an illusion, play a few notes on your flute and say ‘Mirage’. Remember to have a clear image in your mind. Know it, understand it, and it’ll be so real that no one would be able to tell the difference. At least until they touch it.”</p><p>I maintained my disinterested demeanor, but I was swallowing down my anxiety for my sister. Though she did not carry the Wayne name, she lived and ate and fought injustice with us from her computer. I heard tales of her time as Batgirl and I wanted to see her stand again if only to spite that sadistic bastard that put her in the wheelchair. If she got the chance to walk again only to have Ladybug take it away, I think I would actually commit my first murder after my 5 year abstinence. </p><p>She didn’t seem to care about the future consequences. She jumped right in, head first. “Trixx, let’s pounce!”</p><p>The Fox dived into the fox tail pendant and a flash of light consumed Barbara. When the light died, Barbara was left sitting there in a completely different outfit then the jeans and blouse she had on before. Her mask was much like her Batgirl visage only with taller, broader “ears” and white patches lining her cheeks and nose with a streak of orange dividing the black and white. Her red hair fell to her waist in a thick, complex braid that seemed to comprise four locks instead of the standard three. Her suit was essentially a high necked black leotard with a white “underbelly” disrupted by the zipper, already pulled down to her cleavage, that ran down her sternum and came to a stop under a set of overlapped orange belts lined with pouches. Orange streaks emphasized her curves and her arms. Seemingly attached to the back from what I could tell was a swath of black fabric tipped in white. Her legs were encased in what looked to be thigh high, orange soled boots that left her hips and upper thighs visible.</p><p>Barbara sat stunned for a moment as she processed her new reality.</p><p>Her leg twitched.</p><p>She jerked and her head fell to better stare down at the appendages that she hadn’t felt in years. Her eyes widened when both moved, seemingly of her own power.</p><p>We all watched as she slowly pushed herself up and off the chair she had been confined to, was supposed to be confined to for the rest of her life. Now standing, I got a better look at her appearance as a whole. The swaths of fabric attached to her belts hugged her hips and fell around her legs and ended in three triangular tips that overlapped and brushed the heel of her stiletto heeled boots. Strapped to the back of her belt was what looked like an orange, wooden flute. I was amazed and speechless as she stood proud and tall, taking her first step. Then another. And another.</p><p>Dick coughed, clearing his throat. “I don’t believe it.”</p><p>Barbara said nothing. Her now electric blue eyes darted about in elation as she began bouncing on her feet as if she hadn’t just taken her first steps in years. </p><p>Stephanie began laughing with pure, unadulterated joy. “Barbs! You’re actually walking!”</p><p>The redhead stared off into the cityscape and responded in a soft but determined whisper. “I can do more than walk.”</p><p>“Wait a second, you should really…” Dick’s warning went ignored as Barbara kicked off into a sprint and launched herself off the edge of the roof. Stephanie and Selina, all the girls, cheered her on as she flew through the air and landed on another rooftop. She screamed her euphoria into the night sky as she began running and jumping circles around Wayne Tower. The Justice League and cohorts celebrated her sudden recovery with applause and cheer. She eventually returned via a grappling rope. That was revealed to have come from her flute.</p><p>She was back among her peers staring wide eyed at the flute that had tripled in length. It was now nearly as tall as her. Lois Lane drew closer, her curious gaze pinned on the instrument. “Fascinating. Did you really grapple back with this?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Barbara fondled the flute some more until a small screen popped out of the side near the mouth piece. “Holy shit, it has an instruction manual!”</p><p>Hippolyta looked to be taking delight as Barbara investigated her new instrument. “Each Miraculous is full of many secrets. The weapons that come with them serve more than one purpose for someone clever enough to find them.”</p><p>She smiled and pulled out the grappling hook again. “Just how far does this rope go anyway? Hey Barry, you wanna pull on the end for me?”</p><p>Flash zipped over to Oracle’s side and flashed an eager grin. “No probs!”</p><p>I watched in amazement as the blond yanked in the end of the black, woven material. He pulled at an inhuman speed, but there seemed to be no end to the rope. I was starting to feel a little jealous. A tiny animal companion and a multi-functional weapon? Sign me the fuck up.</p><p>Barry started laughing even as he kept pulling the rope. “It just keeps going!”</p><p>“Not so long as she needs it.” Hippolyta chuckled at their delight.</p><p>Zatanna was grinning from ear to ear, a sight rarely seen. “Gotta love magic.”<br/>
Huh piece. She toyed with it for a few seconds before putting it in her ear. She glanced over at Hippolyta. “Am I able to call people with my flute?”</p><p>The Queen smirked, “Times have changed and the Miraculous change with them. That suit and your gadgets are a reflection of your subconscious mind. If your flute produces a phone, it would be silly if you could not use it.”</p><p>Barbara looked down at the screen protruding from the instrument and started fiddling with it. Moments later my pocket began to vibrate. I pulled out my smartphone and tapped the green icon despite there being nothing but a picture of a white fox tail outlined in orange within a black circle. I held the device against my ear. “Any reason you decided to call my phone?”</p><p>Barbara clapped and squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. I could hear it through the device which means that the call actually went through. “Oh my god! I can’t believe that worked! So I can actually call any phone out there so long as I have the number. That is insane!”</p><p>I hung up and tried looking through my call history. My most recent call was listed as Dick’s four hours ago when he reminded me of his promotion party. “The call wasn’t saved in my history.”</p><p>Jason cursed with a smile. “You think you could connect to our comms with that?”</p><p>“Maybe! Wouldn’t that be wild!” Barbara’s eyes glazed as her brian kicked into high gear. “Think of the possibilities: a communication system that is unhackable, untraceable, and untouchable by outsiders.”</p><p>Dinah propper her elbow on her husband’s shoulder. “That’d be useful. No risk of anyone hearing our plans. Wouldn’t that be nice?”</p><p>Oliver rolled his eyes and mumbled, “One time.”</p><p>She turned her gaze back to the flute’s screen. “There’s a list of contacts here. A red circle with black spots… that must be Ladybug. A black circle with a green paw print?”</p><p>“The Black Cat of Destruction.” Hippolyta answered. </p><p>Barbara hummed, “A grey circle with a blue horseshoe. That must be Bruce! God, there is so much to discover.”</p><p>Tim slipped on the bracelet. “Well now I have to try this out.”</p><p>The Snake, if one could call it that as it did have four limbs, regarded his brother (not that he’d say it outloud). “I grant my Holder the power of Reversal. I can turn back time in short periods to give my Holder a second chance at obtaining victory.”</p><p>Cyborg whistled appreciatively. “Now that would be useful.”</p><p>Beast Boy gawked at the tiny green Kwami. “I can think of like five times off the top of my head when a power like that would have been useful!”</p><p>Sass ignored Beast Boy. “To activate the transformation simply say ‘Sass, scales slither’ and to set the time from which you will reset back to, pull the head of the snake back on the Miraculous. To detransform say ‘Sass, scales rest’. The Reset can be used as many times as you require to achieve victory, but understand that even you have to rest.”</p><p>I couldn’t help but think about all the times I fucked up and wished for the power to reverse time. “Sass, why choose Drake? What makes him a Snake, besides the fact that his name rhymes with that of the species.”</p><p>Sass seemed to swell with pride. “A Snake is analytical and observant, prefers to analyze his opponents movements thoroughly before planning his strike. After all, a Snake only has his fangs for offense. A Snake can come off as cold or guarded, but they feel deeply and will stick their necks out and leave themselves vulnerable only for those close to them. They are cautious, but as loyal as they come.”</p><p>Hippolyta took the creature into her palm. "The Miraculous of the Snake carries with it a heavy burden. The power to turn back time means nothing if the wielder does not remember the previous timeline. A Snake carries the weight of futures that will never be, sometimes having watched their comrades die in numerous ways before he perfected his strategy. Though just as this power can be used for good, it can also be terribly abused when placed in the wrong hands."</p><p>I noticed how the four limbed Snake fixed his slitted yellow eyes to the floor, and I wasn’t the only one.</p><p>Tim rubbed his chin and addressed the tiny Snake. “This Luka that she mentioned, was he the previous Snake? She asked if he did something and she got distracted before you could answer, but I noticed your reaction. You stiffened and avoided eye contact. Like you're doing right now."</p><p>Sass opened his mouth only to have bubbles pop out. </p><p>Hippolyta clicked her tongue in displeasure. "A restriction. Seeing as we already know his first name, I'm going to venture a guess that you were ordered to keep quiet about any wrong doing he's done."</p><p>Barbara looked uncomfortable. "They have to follow orders?"</p><p>"Many fail safes were put in place to prevent secrets surrounding the Miraculous from falling into the wrong hands. One of them is that the Kwami are bound by the word of their Holders. Though a True Snake could revoke a command given by any wielder, the commands of another True Snake are binding." The Queen turned her gaze towards Tim. "Could you try to revoke it? Just tell him to tell you what happened."</p><p>He winced, "It doesn't feel right ordering him around. Alfred can tell me to stick it in that posh and polite way of his. Sass can't."</p><p>“You couldn’t anyhow.” Sass interrupted the pair. “Luka was a True Snake. Warmer and more approachable than you certainly, but a Snake all the same.”</p><p>Hippolyta hummed as she stared down at the innocuous creature. They really didn’t appear all that threatening or powerful and yet Barbara was walking again, her spine healed, and father had jumped from Gotham to Paris in a manner of seconds by his own will. What other kind of Miraculous were there? What kinds of power did that girl have within that ridiculous box?</p><p>The Queen’s voice drew me out of my head. “Why don’t you watch it then? Snakes are granted the ability to relive the failed timelines of previous Snakes. This skill has allowed many who wielded this power to get a better grasp of their enemy to effectively plan a winning strategy.”</p><p>Barbara gasped, “Oh, that sounds useful! When can I learn that?”</p><p>Diana’s mother grinned at my kinda-sister’s excitement. “It is a skill that only Snakes have. All the Miraculous have their own skills and powers that the others do not.”</p><p>Tim, still tired from his three day sleep strike, seemed to perk up. “Alright. Maybe I’ll be able to go over his memories and get a better feel for what's going on in Paris.”</p><p>“I’d rather you didn’t.”</p><p>I almost didn’t hear Sass. His voice was so small, whispered and weighted with the burdens of past mistakes. I recognized that tone just listening to my peers talking about the people they couldn’t save.</p><p>Drake tapped his fingers against his thigh, an impatient tic. “Why not?”</p><p>Sass shook his bulbous, hooded head. “He did something bad. To see his memories is to peer into the world through his eyes.”</p><p>“I’m a big boy. Being a vigilante has led to me seeing a lot of things that still give me nightmares. Whatever this kid did I guarantee you I’ve seen before.” Tim slipped the bracelet onto his wrist. The item flashed and turned into a stylish leather wristband with a metal snake charm embedded into the material. Tim stared at the change with a mix of curiosity and intrigue. “The Miraculous changes form to disguise itself. Cool.”</p><p>“It is one thing to see an act of evil but another entirely to see it through the eyes of he who commits it.” The Kwami’s voice rang with centuries of wisdom and experience. </p><p>Tim bounced on his feet. “Nonetheless,  Ladybug needs to know if this Luka abused the power she entrusted to him. And I want to review his memories if I can. I need to know what I’m dealing with so I can plan around it.”</p><p>He called the activation phrase and was encased in a light just like Barbara had been. When it faded, Tim was left in a dark green suit. His blue eyes, which had become teal and slitted, glowed in the shadows his hood cast over his face. His black mask covered the upper half leaving his lips and jaw to the open air. His hood was attached to the base of his high necked collar. Teal plating that mimicked a snake's underbelly started as a broad stripe at his collar and trailed down his torso and ended in a point above his thick yellow belt reminiscent of his Red Robin suit. His forearms and calves were encased in tight, plated teal gloves and boots highlighted in vivid yellow. Diamonds in the same shade acted as guards on his elbows and knees, and one sat prominent on his sternum. The fabric looked to be off the same material that comprised Barbara's costume. </p><p>Dick examined the new suit with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. "Looking good, Tim! How does it feel?"</p><p>Drake shifted, twisting and stretching his limbs. "Feels good. Breathable and light. The hood isn't shifting or flying back. Hey Damian, throw a knife at me."</p><p>A throwing dagger was spinning towards his chest before he finished his request. To my and everyone else's amazement, the blade bounced off his left pectoral much like would against Kent. </p><p>Jason stared at the spot where my dagger should have pierced Drake. "Sold. I want a Miraculous of my own!"</p><p>"Ladybug is the Guardian. She is the one who decides the placement of the Miraculous." Hippolyta padded towards Tim. "Assume the lotus position. It's best if you're sitting the first time you do this."</p><p>Tim expertly fell into a meditative position. Hippolyta fixed his hands so that his index finger and thumb formed a diamond shape. "Close your eyes and try to feel the source of power that Sass has given you."</p><p>I watched, partially bored, as Tim mediated in silence. I turned my attention back to Barbara as she began play sparing with Jon. The half-Kryptonian used his laser eyes on her suit. The fabric protected her skin. Cyborg started poking at the suit with an assortment of tools in his arsonal only for them to do nothing to the mysterious material. I was starting to get jealous.</p><p>A sudden commotion called my attention back to Tim as he raced over to a trash bin and threw up the contents of his stomach. Even after he was done dry heaving, he stayed bent over the trash. "Sass, scales rest."</p><p>He was back in his slacks and loose button up shirt with the Kwami floating nearby. The Snake looked repentive. "I warned you."</p><p>"You never said anything about watching a rape from the rapist's perspective." Tim's voice was deceptively soft. We recognized the dangerous edge in his tone, a rarity for the man normally too exhausted to feel anything.</p><p>Constantine, the blond dick, hissed through his teeth. "Lass just can't seem to catch a break, can she?"</p><p>Hippolyta frowned in distaste. "Unfortunately, this has happened a few times before. The truth isn't discovered until the Snake Miraculous is passed on after the Holder's death and only if the new Snake reviews their memories. The power to turn back time makes getting away with the most heinous crimes possible and very tempting. I remember the Snake from my own time as a Ladybug used the power to kill a man repeatedly for killing her lover. I don't know how many times she had killed him only to turn back time to kill him again, but Sass was near catatonic when she finally dropped the transformation."</p><p>Jason saddled up to Tim's side. "So listen, can I borrow that Miraculous for an hour?"</p><p>Barry looked disturbed by this revelation. "So anyone wearing that Miraculous can run around and do whatever they want, turn back time to before it all happened, and they just get away with it?"</p><p>Diana was not happy. Wonder Woman paced across the expanse of the roof seething with barely suppressed rage. "Snakes are the only ones that retain the memory of failed timelines. Even the Rabbit can't see a timeline that was cut short."</p><p>I tuned out the others and slowly made my way to my brother's side. He looked pale and shaken, trembling with the kind of fury I only saw in Todd and myself. "Drake."</p><p>We weren't exactly close. After several attempts to kill him and perhaps more than a few deaths that's left a huge rift between us. He had learned to keep his distance and I was too prideful, and ashamed, to take the first step in trying to mend the gap. In the years I've lived under my father's care, I have grown as a man and a human being. I've seen Drake in action, saw how he poured most of himself into Wayne Enterprises and the rest into his vigilante persona. Tim was a dedicated and loyal man who I have grown proud to call brother. Yet every time I tried to apologise for my past behaviour, my mouth wouldn't open and I choked on the words. </p><p>I wasn't good at emotions, but Alfred insisted that talking through them helps. The trick was getting the usually quiet and reserved Drake to talk. "Do you remember what she looked like or why he assaulted her?"</p><p>Tim's shoulders jerked with another dry heave. "I'll never forget it. Her face is forever etched into my retinas. We've stopped rapists before, arrived a second too late for some, but this is different. He was supposed to be the hero. Who the fuck could she rely on if one of her heroes, her friend…?"</p><p>"They knew each other enough to be friends?" So many questions were spinning around in my head, too fast for me to comprehend, but that was the one I wanted to know. Why would a 'hero' paint a target on a civilian's back by marking them as a friend?</p><p>His Adams apple bobbed. "Yeah. She called him Luka before he… They were friendly. He said something… they were speaking French, but somehow I know what they said. He said something about how much she meant to him. Things escalated. I'll never forget her face, Damian. For the rest of my life, I'll always remember that look of devastation and betrayal and heartbreak. She was so tiny. So fucking tiny. Big blue eyes and black hair. Cute little freckles. She could be our sister. If Bruce saw her, he'd whip out adoption papers on the spot." Tim sniffed. “Her name was Marinette.”</p><p>At that moment, I hated Ladybug. I sympathized with her for being thrown into heroism at such a young age, but I hated her naivety at choosing such scum to wield this power. Just what in the hell had she been thinking? What was her process of selecting partners? Didn't she do any kind of background checks at all? Because of her, some innocent girl will never know she had been assaulted. Luka will carry that memory for the rest of his life, and now so will Tim.</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jon’s head move. I peeked a glance and saw my friend and his father sharing a look.</p><p>"We have to tell her." Clark's voice filled the air and brought other conversations to a stand still.</p><p>Arthur sighed, his trident propped against his shoulder and arms crossed. "It's the right thing to do. She needs to know."</p><p>Diana leaned in close to her mother in search of comfort. "Her faith in others is so shaken. To hear of a trusted teammate committing such an act… how could she ever have faith in us?"</p><p>"We can start by not having a group of strangers gawk at her when she gets the news." Dick stood tall and addressed the members and friends of the Justice League. "We'll call a meeting to discuss how to deal with the Paris situation after we've gathered more information. Go get some rest."</p><p>The others left with whispered congratulations on his promotion and good night's. Soon it was only the Wayne brood and the Amazonian warriors that remained, waiting in dread for the return of Bruce Wayne and Ladybug. </p><p>I wasn't looking forward to watching her reaction to the truth of her last Snake. If what the Fox said was true, the girl had been forced to carry a burden that would have driven many to madness. I knew that many of my own classmates would have quit once the thrill wore off. While I was impressed she had managed to hang on for so long, she was at an extreme disadvantage that made me surprised that father hadn't started a man hunt for the person that put her in her current predicament. He looked livid enough when he heard how young she had been when she first got the Miraculous.</p><p>Thirteen. Four years. She had to be seventeen by now. Too young be in charge of a city's safety against a magical, emotional terrorist. She has very little training. </p><p>A thought crossed my mind. "How much do you want to bet that father is contemplating adopting Ladybug?"</p><p>"I'm no sucker." Jason scoffed lightheartedly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want everyone to give a round of applause for my new beta, Haphira, who was kind enough to offer their services. :3</p><p>Also, found a typo and fixed it. I accidently hit the 1 when I was writing out Damian's five year abstinence from homicide.  Damian is 18 going on 19, already graduated and is taking online classes at university.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was quick to write this before the ideas slipped away. Let me know about any errors and shit. :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>